


Critical System Failure

by EirSnowLavellan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Detective, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Police, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Burn, This game was the best, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EirSnowLavellan/pseuds/EirSnowLavellan
Summary: Julia Meyers comes back to the DPD after a short hiatus. Almost immediately after arriving, she is put on the Deviancy cases with Hank and Connor. She is unsure of androids, but is willing to make an effort since she will be working with one.Follows the main story, but will eventually diverge a little bit.





	Critical System Failure

**Author's Note:**

> After reading an ungodly amount of DBH fanfiction, I got my own ideas. So here's a fanfiction no one asked for. Hope you like it! There is some dutch interspersed, because I would be lying if this wasn't a little bit of a self insert. Just a little bit. In any case, the dutch will be translated at the end notes. Hope you enjoy!

The rain wasn't letting up. It drenched everything in its wake, people scurrying away looking for shelter. Children jumping into shallow puddles for fun, much to the dismay of their parents walking alongside them.

A young woman with a colorful umbrella traversed the sidewalk. Thanking her lucky stars that she hadn’t forgotten to prepare herself with such a vital instrument on a day like this, she twirled the handle around in her hand, being careful she didn’t get any raindrops on her backpack and camera-bag that was slung over her shoulders. With a slight spring in her step, she entered the Detroit Police Department building.

Setting her umbrella in the designated stand, she wiped any residual water from her parka. Deciding it was sufficient she moved to the reception desk, where a few androids stood as receptionists.

“May I help you?” The friendly looking female asked her.

“Yes, I’ve come back from a short hiatus, here is my ID.” The woman said with a quirk of her lips, sliding her ID to the android. The android scanned it momentarily before handing it back.

“Everything seems to be in order. Welcome back, detective.” It said and gestured to the entrance gate for the precinct. The woman nodded back and went on her way, letting the gate scan her ID. She sighed to herself. _Finally back again_.

She looked around the precinct, searching for her desk near Lieutenant Anderson. He was already there, which was a surprise to her. She checked her watch quickly. _He’s here already? It’s not even 10:30. Or 2:30. Why is he so early?_ Walking over to his desk, she noticed from the corner of her eye that someone was sitting at her desk. Or what used to be her desk, apparently.

“Wat is dit!”(1) She exclaimed a little too loud.

* * *

“Wat is dit!” A feminine voice rang through the precinct. Connor looked up from the files he was inspecting. The voice came from the woman who stood in front of the desk Lieutenant Anderson had assigned him. She wasn’t looking at him, but rather at Lieutenant Anderson, with both arms gesturing towards Connor. He peered at her for a moment.

Bright blonde hair in an intricate hairstyle, with a braid functioning as a crown in a bun, with wisps of hair escaping it along her hairline. Big blue eyes that made her look very young, slightly darker eyebrows gave her face a serious edge, especially since she looked upset. A murky green parka with a white shirt with a colorful print underneath. Black jeans and combat boots, and she was carrying two bags, a black backpack and another black bag slung over her right shoulder.

“Krijg ik nog antwoord of hoe zit dat, Hank? Wie is dit en waarom zit hij aan mijn bureau?”(2) She tersely asked again, the harsh and foreign words frustrating enough Connor could decipher their meaning.

Lieutenant Anderson stood up from his desk, his hands up and palms towards her, in an effort to calm her down.

“Woah, Jules, calm down, what are you doing here already?” He asked. The woman, _Jules?_ , rubbed at her temple aggressively.

“Hank, I’ve only been gone for, like, two weeks, and they’ve already found my replacement? Why is he sitting at my desk?”

Without waiting for Lieutenant Anderson to introduce him, Connor stood up and walked over to the woman.

* * *

“My name is Connor. I am the android sent by Cyberlife.”

Jules had to take a moment. The sentence felt robotic in and of itself, rehearsed, like those call center people who always said the same rehearsed bullshit in hopes to sell you something. The difference was that this was probably a thing programmed into his internal computer. Or whatever people called it, Jules wasn’t sure about the technicalities when it came to androids.

“Cyberlife has assigned me to this precinct to help investigate the deviant cases. I am sorry me being here has caused you any discomfort.” He said to her. His voice was slightly boyish.

Jules gave him a once over. This android was handsome. Very handsome. Deep brown eyes and brown hair to match, with a wisp of hair out of place. Slight freckles on his face and slight furrow on his forehead. And he was tall, about 6 foot even. Still towered over her 5”6 frame.

She quickly waved her hand on front of her face, dismissing what he had said.

“No, no, it’s not that at all. It wasn’t because _you_ sat at my desk, it was because you sat at _my_ desk. It’s… uh… not personal.” She managed to explain, hoping he would understand.

Wanting to break tensions, she held out her hand, waiting for him to shake hers. It took her a second to realize that maybe this wasn’t normal for androids. She had never really interacted with an android like this. Connor looked at it for a moment, the LED on his temple flickering slightly, before finally taking her hand in his and shaking it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Connor, my name is Julia Meyers.” She said to him, tightening her expression slightly, before narrowing her eyes and turning towards Hank.

“So what, you couldn’t even text me to say someone was going to be using my desk?” She asked with one raised eyebrow.

“Jesus, Jules, I thought you would be gone for a longer period of time. How was I supposed to know you would be back so soon?” Hank answered, raking a hand through his shaggy grey hair.

Pinching between her eyes on the bridge of her nose, Jules sighed deeply.

“Text. Me. Just giving me a fucking heads up would have been great, you know. Where am I supposed to do my work now?”

Hank looked around for a moment, before resting his gaze on the desk just a step or two away from his. Jules followed his gaze and sighed, defeated.

“Fine. But I’m going to throw spitballs at you the entire day.” She threatened.

Not wasting any time, she put her bags on the desk. Opening her backpack, she emptied its contents on the surface unceremoniously. A bunch of pens, a notebook, a tablet, and a small holographic print makeup bag. Aside from the stuff from her backpack, the desk was devoid of any personality. _It will get better in time once I bring more stuff in._ Her camera bag she left untouched.

Suddenly Connor had appeared at her desk. Startled, she almost dropped her empty backpack, but managed to clutch it to her body.

“You scared the shit out of me.” She managed to get out.

Connor inclined his head, as if to apologize.

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to. I was wondering what you do here at the precinct.” He inquired.

Jules blinked for a moment. She had introduced herself, but forgot to mention why she worked there.

“Oh, right. Well, I’m a detective slash forensic photographer here at the DPD. Usually I help Hank with cases, but I guess you’re taking over from me.” She said with a grimace.

"I don't think-" Connor said attempting to answer, however he was interrupted by the captain calling for Jules.

“Meyers. My office, please.”

* * *

Connor watched Jules walk away, and saw her frame enter into Fowler’s office, where he could still see her through the clear windows. For a moment he watched them, unsure what made him look at her for so long. Shaking his head slightly, he turned around and sat at his desk. _The desk that used to be Julia Meyers’_.

No words were exchanged between him and Lieutenant Anderson, until Connor decided to break the silence.

“Lieutenant, may I ask you a question about Detective Meyers?”

Hank looked up from the files he was looking at, frowning at Connor.

“What? Why?” He asked gruffly, with a little suspicion in his voice. Connor’s social protocol in his artificial brain thought of a response in a nanosecond.

“I was only wondering what you could tell me about her. She used to be your partner, correct?”

Hank huffed, put down the tablet which he used to look at files down, and crossed his arms over his chest. With a raised eyebrow, he sighed deeply.

“I’m only telling you the things everybody around here knows, the rest you got to ask her yourself. She was born April 16th 2013, and she signed up for the police program when she was 19.” Hank answered.

“What was she saying when she came in? My search indicates that she was speaking in Dutch.”

“Ask her yourself, I’m not fucking Google.” Hank said, getting progressively more annoyed as the conversation went on.

* * *

“You’re assigning me to the deviant cases?” Jules asked.

When Fowler had called her into his office, this wasn’t what she was expecting. Since Hank was now doing deviant cases, she had suspected the higher ups would have put her somewhere else for the time being until those cases were solved.

“Yes. After your outstanding work with Lieutenant Anderson so far, I have decided to put you in charge of the forensic photo’s and to help him solve the cases involving deviants.” Fowler explained.

“But… isn’t that what Connor is here for? Surely you don’t need me for that.” She said with stern certainty.

Captain Fowler sighed deeply, frustration rolling off him. “Listen, I’ve already had Anderson on my ass about this not even 10 minutes ago. You and hank are perfectly qualified for this case. And they are going to need your way of thinking.” He said with an air of finality in his voice.

Jules nodded and rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

“Alright, alright. I understand.”

Fowler had his eyes on her for a moment, understanding in his eyes.

“How is your father doing, Meyers?” He asked. Jules was pulled out of her thoughts from his question. She smiled softly.

“He’s fine. His condition had stabilized when I arrived in Amsterdam, and he’s on his way to recovery.” Jules explained. She remembered the moment she had gotten the phone call from her Aunt Esmee, telling her father had gotten a heart attack. It had been a slow day at the precinct, but the moment the words had entered her ears, she immediately stood up and frantically reached for the Captain’s office, haphazardly telling him she had to leave. She packed her stuff up and basically flew out the door. The impromptu visit to her parents had only lasted two weeks as her father slowly but surely recovered from the heart attack.

“I’m glad to hear it. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask. Okay?” Jules nodded, and without saying anything else, she left the office.

Not even a moment after, the imposing figure of Gavin Reed stood before her. Jules frowned. She was not in the right mindset to deal with Reed’s unique personality.

“I thought you had quit, Meyers. Would’ve been better for everybody, honestly. A police precinct is no place for little girls.” Gavin sneered in derision at her. Jules felt annoyance. She had earned her place at the DPD, who the hell was he to tell her otherwise?

“You know what, Reed? You’re right, so why are you still here?” She deadpanned, and moved around him so she could get back to her desk. He said something else under his breath as a response, but she barely registered it.

“Stupid bitch.” Jules rolled her eyes, and ignored him. There were more important things to do.

Finally standing at her  _newly assigned_ desk, she looked around the bullpen for a moment. She had missed this place, even if she was only gone for two weeks. After a moment or two, she walked over to Hank’s desk.

“So…”, She started to say, her voice high at the beginning and dancing lower as she elongated the word, “Captain Fowler just assigned me to the Deviancy Cases.” Both Connor and Hank looked up from their work, Connor not displaying any particular emotion, Hank with annoyance gracing his old face.

“What? So now I have not only an android following me around, but a fucking rookie as well?” Hank asked incredulously.

“Hank, for Christ’s sake, if you don’t like me going with you, that’s fine, take it up with Fowler.” Jules said, arms crossed. “And I’m not a rookie, I might be young, but you know damn well I’m capable.”

Jules thought to herself, analyzing Hanks body language. "The older officers here- is that all they do now adays? Shrug and sigh?"

“Fine, kid. Best not get in the way.” Jules started opening her mouth to retort, but Hank wasn’t finished. “We’re looking for a case to start with, scroll through the suspect list.”

With a huff, Jules walked over to her desk behind Hank and sunk into the chair. As she scrolled through the suspect lists, her phone in the pocket of her parka started vibrating. Without taking her eyes off the screen in front of her, she reached into the pocket and fished her phone out. She looked at the screen, and saw she had a text message from her older brother, Andrew.

 _Ben je goed aangekomen? Ik wou nog even zeggen dat ik het goed van je vond dat je zo snel nog kon komen._ (3)

Jules smiled to herself. Andrew’s a sweetheart.

 _Ja, alles goed hier. En dank je wel, Annie. Sorry dat ik niet lang kon blijven, maar de plicht roept. Het was goed om jullie allemaal te zien. De volgende keer neem ik iets mee voor Stefan en Melissa._ (4)

During her stay in Amsterdam, she had stayed over at Andrew’s place, and was showered with love from her niece and nephew. In her haste she had forgotten to bring something for them, but that would be rectified at a later date, when the situation is less dire.

 _Geen probleem hoor, Jules. Laat eens in de zoveel tijd weten hoe het met je gaat. We weten allebei dat Chris dat niet doet, maar ik weet wel hoe druk jullie het allebei hebben. Mis je. Xoxo_ (5)

Chris. Her other brother, who was in China working at a bank, never really replied much to texts. He was busy, she knew that, but a text saying he was doing well was always appreciated. She tsked, making a mental note to call him later that night.

A loud noise of something or someone being banged against a wall shook her out of her thoughts. She swiveled her chair around and saw Hank had Connor against the glass partition connecting to his desk, holding him up by the lapels of his jacket. Alarms bells ringing in her head, she immediately got out of her chair and walked over to the duo.

“Woah, woah, Hank, what the hell?” She exclaimed loudly.

“Listen, asshole. If it was up to me, I’d throw the lot of you in a dumpster and set a match to it. So, stop pissing me off, or things are gonna get nasty.” Hank spat at Connor.

Hank finally let Connor go as another officer notified him about an AX400 android that apparently attacked a man last night, Hank never breaking eye contact with Connor.

“I’m on it.” Hank said, and walked away.

“Hank! What the actual-“ Jules began, but quickly turned to Connor. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Before answering, Connor quickly fixed his tie and jacket, and turned to Jules.

“Androids don’t feel pain. Regardless, I am fine. I must’ve made Lieutenant Anderson uncomfortable with my questions and my persistence.” His voice was even, but somehow his eyes seemed solemn.

The frank way in which he spoke made Jules feel weird. She didn’t feel uncomfortable per say, but the fact that Connor looked human but his way of speaking felt anything but, reminded her again that this person wasn’t an actual person. She wasn't used to this, she never really knew what to expect. She was curious about them, sure, so much so that she would stare at the android baristas at one of the coffeeshops she frequented, but her caution to everything that was even remotely in the uncanny valley stopped her from actually interacting with them.

“Let’s go investigate that deviant, huh? I’ll see you at the car.” Jules said before rushing to catch up with Hank, leaving Connor by himself.

When Julia stepped outside, she craned her head left and right, finally spotting Hank, who was leaning against his car with his arms crossed. Angry heat creeped up her neck, and she briskly stomped over to her superior. Hank spotted her and opened his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by a shove against his shoulder.

“What the fuck, Hank?! What is wrong with you!” Jules hissed angrily. Hank’s eyes almost bulged out of his skull, shocked by the younger woman’s venom.

“Hey, hey! What’s that for?” He asked, adjusting his leather jacket.

“You know what! I know androids aren’t your thing, but that was totally uncalled for.”

“He’s just a fuckin’ android, why do you care! He’s not people.” He said with a flourish of his arm in the general direction of the DPD building.

The phrase annoyed and hurt Julia at the same time, and Hank could tell by the look on her face. Looking down at her boots, she bit her lip.

“Ah, geez, I’m sorry, Jules. I didn’t mean-“

“Hank, it’s fine. I know.” She interrupted him. “Just… give him a chance. At the very least let him do his fucking job.”

Feeling guilty about what he had said, Hank could only nod. Shortly after the doors of the DPD could be heard opening and Connor stepped outside.

He noticed Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Meyers almost right away. The blonde wasn’t looking at him or at Hank, rather at her shoes. She seemed uncomfortable, and Connor felt a sensation of doubt, wondering whether he himself had made her uncomfortable. His eyes fell on Lieutenant Anderson, who grunted when he noticed Connor and simply jutted his chin towards his car.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) "What is this!"  
> (2) "Am I getting an answer or not, Hank? Who is this and why is he sitting at my desk?"  
> (3) Did you arrive safely? I just wanted to say how good it was you got here so quickly.  
> (4) Yes, everything is fine. And thanks, Annie. Sorry I couldn't stay longer, but duty calls. It was good to see all of you. Next time I'll bring something for Stefan and Melissa.  
> (5) No problem, Jules. Just let me know what's going on every once in a while. We both know Chris won't, but I know how busy you two are. Miss you. Xoxo


End file.
